Wake Me Up When It's All Over
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: Korra and Mako share a night and Mako cheats on Asami. He feels bad about it and decides to ignore Korra. Korra, on the other hand is a heartbroken teenager and on the egde of losing herself. Will someone catch her right before she falls?
1. Chapter 1

**HEEYOO Here I am with my first Makorra fanfic! Hope you guys like it. **

**_Italic: _**_flashbacks_

**And also Disclaimer: I don't own any shit. **

* * *

It had been 6 months since Asami and Mako started dating. Everything was normal. Except Korra. Her jealousy was driving her crazy. She tried to hide it. Every freaking time. Well, she couldn't and Asami was pretty much aware of Korra's situation. Korra was her friend, that's for sure. But she couldn't just let Mako go. She loved him so much. She knew it was selfish. But she always felt safe and loved when she was with him.

Things had gotten awkward between Korra and Mako. Asami noticed it quickly. Mako started treating Korra coldly and Korra didn't seem to like his whole jerk attitude. They treated each other worse day by day. That bothered Asami. A lot. Korra would always get sad when they were together.

"Korra, can we talk?" Asami asked her.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Umm, not here. Can we talk in your room?" Korra nodded and they went to her room.

Korra opened the door and they entered her room. Asami wandered around the room. They sat on her bed. Korra broke the silence.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked Asami.

"Oh, I- umm. You and Mako… You act weird. How is your relationship with him?"

"He's my buddy, that's all." Korra told her.

_"Is this your first time?"_

_"Yes."_

"You don't get along, nowadays. Why?" Asami asked her.

_"Faster Mako, please."_

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

"I think he's upset because we lost a few matches last week."

_"Oh, spirits!" Korra screamed in pleasure as his hands caressed her breasts. His other hand was doing an amazing job down there. Pleasure was driving her crazy. She was sweaty. Korra moaned when their hips met again and again. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her fingers were all around his hair. She was biting her lip and sweating like crazy. She moved her hands to his shoulders as he held her waist for an easier pumping. He moved faster when she started enjoying it completely and begged him for a faster rhythm._

"Oh, I see. But please talk about this. It bothers me a lot. I mean, you're my best friend and Mako is my boyfriend." Korra looked down. "I don't want you to fight."

"You're right Asami. I'll talk to him."

"Great!" Asami hugged her. "Then I'll see you later."

* * *

Korra, on her way to Mako's room, saw Bolin and Asami talking to each other behind a bush. Korra was suddenly curious and moved closer to the bush. 'No, I shouldn't. No, no, no, yes. This is extremely wrong' she thought.

"Talking to Korra worked a bit. I hope she will talk to Mako. Oh, Bolin this is so messed up."

"I know. But what can we do? I mean, we don't even know what they are fighting about."

'You would be better off not knowing anything about what happened.' Korra thought over their conversation. She quickly walked away and went to Mako's room. She knocked on the door and she opened it without Mako saying 'Come in'. She saw Mako lying on his bed and whistling. He jumped off the bed when he saw Korra.

"Korra, what's wrong with you? You can't just-"

"Mako, we need to talk." Korra interrupted him. "Asami and Bolin noticed your jerkiness. You have to stop it. I mean, it was just for one night. One night can't hurt anybody."

"It can Korra! I have a girlfriend!"

"You don't have to act all jerky about it."

"I-I cheated on the person I loved."

"You wouldn't sleep with me if you really loved her! I-I thought that loved me and that's why you spent that night with me! You're a jerk and nothing more! I can't believe I love you!" Korra quickly noticed her confession and blushed. Mako felt bad and realized her anger and sadness. He noticed Korra's innocence and helplessness. She was new to this kind of things. She didn't know how relationships really worked in the city. She didn't know how one night stands worked. She was a loyal, water tribe girl after all.

Mako sighed. "I'm sorry Korra. For treating you bad and being a jerk. I do have feelings for you but… I can't, I can't do this. I'm sorry." Korra couldn't understand it. If he really loved her, why would he do that do her? Stabbing Korra in the heart. Korra left the room angrily, tears running down her cheeks. Bolin and Asami watched her go.

"Oh spirits, help us." Bolin said, disappointed.

* * *

Korra went to her room and slammed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and cried silently.

_"I can't, I can't do this."_

'Well, me neither.' She thought.

_"Oh, hey Korra. What are you doing outside… in the middle of the night?" Mako asked her. It was 2 am in the morning. Korra was out for some fresh air because of the restless, hot summer night. _

_"I should ask the same question to you, maybe?" _

_"I couldn't sleep. So…" There was a moment of silence "We can walk together, if you want." Mako offered._

_"That would be nice." Korra accepted his offer. _

_Korra was wearing black shorts and a blue tank top. Her sweatiness was obvious. Her slim and muscled legs were exposed just for that night. The tank top was clung to her skin. It made her breasts and her small waist more noticeable. Even though she was just a teenager, Korra had the body of a fully grown woman. _

_Mako was pretty much_ _in the same situation. His white sleeveless undershirt exposed his abs and arm muscles._

_"So… how is your job?" Korra attempted to start a conversation. _

_"Same. How is your training?" _

_"Ugh, boring. I hate meditating. 'You can't drink lychee juice until you finish your meditating'" Korra imitated Tenzin's voice. Mako smiled. "How is your girlfriend?" Korra asked. It only took her 3 seconds to understand that she made everything awkward._

_"Fine, I guess. I haven't talked to her since yesterday." Mako responded, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the question. _

_"Oh, last week Bolin and I went to see a movie. It was pretty good. Oh, spirits didn't I have fun!" Korra realized that she failed at changing the subject and she made everything worse. 'Talking about his brother and me having fun? I'm a total idiot.' _

_"Korra, are you… trying to make me jealous?" _

_"WHAT? No! I was just trying to change the subject. It's not my fault if you really ARE jealous."_

_"I'm not!"_

_"You're a horrible liar."_

_"I'm not!" Mako protested again._

_"Yes, you are!"_

_"Am not!" _

_"It's so obvious. You wouldn't care about it if you weren't jealous." There she said it again, 'jealous'._

_"You're crazy."_

_"You're a liar."_

_The two stopped arguing for a minute. After a moment of ignoring each other, they began kissing passionately. Mako's hands were all over her body and Korra's fingers were dancing in his hair. They pulled each other tightly as they kissed. _

Korra suddenly woke up. 'That's odd' she thought. She dreamed of the night they slept together. She was in sweat and her skin was sticky. Her hair was all messy. She pulled on the tie that held her hair and she let her hair down. 'That's more comfortable' she thought. When she was about to go sleep, there was a knock on the door. Korra sighed and opened the door.

"Korra?"

* * *

**Did you like it? REVIEEEW! Next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_When she was about to go sleep, there was a knock on the door. Korra sighed and opened the door. _

_"Korra?"_

Korra looked at the handsome fire bender boy and then the watch. It was 1 am. Did she really slept 6 hours?

"Mako?" Korra said with a surprised expression. "Why are you here?"

"Can we talk?" Mako asked Korra.

"Umm, I don't—."

"Look, it's important." Mako said with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh, Okay. Come in." Korra invited him in. He came in and looked around. Korra closed the door behind her. "What is it?" She looked at him with her curious cerulean eyes.

"I… I couldn't sleep. Korra," Where was he going with this? "I wanted you to know that… Ugh, as much as you drive me crazy, I think you're pretty amazing." Mako said quickly.

Korra's eyes widened. "You _do_ like me." She said with a childish smile on her face.

"Yes, I like you but I like Asami too—." He was interrupted by a sudden kiss. Her lips were on his lips. Instead of pulling his lips away from hers, he kissed her back.

Korra dragged him to her bed and pushed him. She climbed on top of him enthusiastically.

She leaned down to kiss him while his hands were on her small waist. He helped her getting rid of her tank top. Her dark blue bra was exposed. Korra pulled his scarf and threw it away. He took off his jacket and his sleeveless undershirt while Korra was taking off her blue baggy pants. Mako took off his pants quickly. When they were both in their underwear, Mako reached the clasp of her bra and exposed her perky nipples. With a quick move Mako held Korra and laid her down, so he could be the one on top.

"Hey! Being on top was fun!" Korra protested.

"I'll show you fun." Mako said, playfully, as he kissed her belly.

He began kissing lower and lower until he reached her panties.

"Do you mind?" Mako asked with a smile on his face.

"Go ahead…" Mako kept staring at her. "…please?"

Mako took off her panties and began kissing her womanhood.

"Spread your legs." Korra did what he said by spreading her legs. Mako began making moves with his tongue, causing Korra to moan. He then inserted two fingers into her vagina.

"Oh spirits!" Korra moaned and lifted her hips. She could feel her muscles tightening. He stopped licking but kept twirling his fingers around her clit.

"Mako… please…" Korra begged.

"What is it Korra?" Mako said teasingly.

"Please do it."

"Do what?" That made Korra angrier.

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Uh-huh." Mako nodded and said.

"Fuck me, Mako." Korra said.

"As you wish." He got rid of his boxers. That made Korra nervous but she sure was begging for it. "Wanna try something different?" Mako asked her.

"Sure. But what?" Korra asked playfully.

Mako grabbed his scarf "Climb on top of me." Korra did as he said. "Turn around." When she turned around he blindfolded her with his scarf. "Now turn around again." Korra turned around again.

"Looks like fun." Korra said and smiled. She let out a moan when he put his member in her vagina. He held her waist and made it easier for her to move. She began moving her hips up and down.

"Oh, spirits…" Korra moaned. She moved faster and faster. Until Mako held her and laid her down again. He became the one on top, again.

"I am the dominant one. How come I'm not on top?" Korra asked angrily.

"Let me handle this." Mako said playfully. He put it in again and began moving. He held Korra's hand and took off the scarf. Korra grabbed it from his hand and threw it away. They kissed again passionately. Korra's hand was in Mako's neck.

"Faster Mako!" she screamed in pleasure. Mako picked up the pace. He lit a small fire in his hand.

"It's getting hot, don't you think?" Mako said teasingly.

"I'll cool it for ya." Korra water bent their sweat and made it colder by cooling it. She put the fire out and smiled at him devilishly. Mako, as a result of being teased began moving much faster.

"Oh yes! Spirits, I'm coming!" Korra shouted.

"Fuck, Korra." Mako said and ejaculated inside her and then pulled his member out.

They both were breathing heavily and loudly.

"That was epic!" Korra said in amazement.

"Yes it was." Mako agreed.

"Hey, Mako?"

"What?"

"Are you going to ignore me after this night?" Korra asked him.

"Nope, not this time." Mako told her.

"I'm glad." Korra said then looked at the watch. It said 3 a m. It had been 2 hours. 'It felt like 10 minutes' she thought.

"Well, I better go back to my room." Mako said and got off the bed. He grabbed his clothes and put them on.

"Oh, okay." Korra said. "Are you going to tell this to Asami?"

"Nope, never." Mako told her.

"But if you're not into her, why don't you just break up with her?" Korra asked curiously.

"It is not that simple, Korra." Mako told her angrily.

"Oh." Korra knew that was a dangerous subject. 'Oh crap, I have to stop talking about this.' Korra thought. She reached the blanket to cover herself up while watching Mako get dressed.

"See you, Korra." Mako didn't wait for a response and left quickly.

"See you, Mako." Korra said sadly after he left. It sure was the best night of her life, but it had a sad ending. And the teardrop on her cheek, proved it.

* * *

"Good morning, guys!" Korra said cheerfully. Asami and Bolin looked at her with surprised expressions on their faces. 'Korra is happy?'

"Good morning to you too, Korra. You look better." Asami told her.

"Let's just say, I had a goodnight's sleep!" Korra said and Mako coughed very loud.

"Mako, are you ok, bro?" Bolin asked his brother.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Mako said after he stopped coughing.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Korra asked them, with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know. I don't have any plans for today." Bolin told her.

"Me neither." Asami said. They all looked at Mako.

"Nope, nothing to do." Mako said.

"Great! How about being Team Avatar? We can beat up some chi-blockers. What do you say?"

"Korra, it's 10 am. Also, the last time we did that, we ended up in jail and you got kidnapped."

"You guys are boring. Meditating is much more fun!" Korra said angrily.

There was a long silence.

"So, Mako and Korra, how did you guys patch things up?" Bolin asked.

"Ugh… we talked." Korra quickly made up something.

"Yes, we solved our problems by talking." Mako informed them. Asami and Bolin both smiled, knowing that their friends (actually Mako is Asami's boyfriend but whatever) stopped fighting.

"I'm glad to hear that." Asami said then kissed Mako. That broke Korra's heart. Mako kissed her back. That almost killed Korra.

"Uhh, you guys seem busy. I better go… for some reason."

And he watched her go.

Korra ran to her room, opened the door, closed it behind her and threw herself to her bed. Thinking that he would never be hers and she would never be his. Asami will always be there. Beautiful, stunning, rich, skilled and talented girl always a step ahead of her. She couldn't stop the tears.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away… whoever you are!" Korra shouted.

"Come on Korra, it's me Bolin."

* * *

**REVIEW PALLEEAASE!**


End file.
